For Your Entertainment
by JuliaAbadeerSkellington
Summary: Run away from it all. If I don't I would've been killed. While running I built up a tough personality to protect myself, but it's all an act to hide my shy self. I didn't know anything to bad to happen to me in this old town. Why did I have to catch the eye of and be kidnapped by a handsome yet dark and mysterious man? Wait, he's a WHAT? I really hate that I've fallen for him.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This story is inspired by a KaitoxAkaito called **For Your Entertainment** video on YouTube by **akatsukigothiccat. **You should check out their YouTube channel and their fanfiction profile, but I wouldn't recommend doing so if you aren't to familiar with vocaloids and/or you don't like yaoi. **

**Yes this story has the same name as the video inspiration, but this isn't a songfic, I just couldn't think of a name for this story. If any of you have a idea for a better name for this story please let me know in a review.**

**This story is M rated, but it probably won't have lemons, most likely just extreme limes, swearing, violence, and maybe gore.**

_this is thought_

**_this is writing_**

**this is emphasis on certain things**

***this is song lyrics being sung***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, the original idea that inspired this story, or anything mentioned in this story.**

**I hope you enjoy reading this**

* * *

(My POV)

***Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange**

**Come with us and you will see**  
**This our town of Halloween**

**This is Halloween, this is Halloween**  
**Pumpkin scream in the dead of night...***

Marilyn Manson's version of This is Halloween blasts in my ears as I walk through an old and seemingly abandoned city. My special bag is slung over my shoulder as I wander down the empty street. No normal, SANE, 17 year old girl would even consider walking through this place without a second thought, but I am not all that normal and I don't have that much of a choice. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for my damn father. _Did he seriously think he could keep the fact that he's a gang leader from me? Especially when he killed my mother right in front of me when I was 2! She was keeping me away from you for a reason you sadistic bastard! He thought I wouldn't remember that or notice what goes on at "home". It's his fault for thinking I wouldn't record evidence and turn him in to the police. I wouldn't be in this deserted place if it wasn't for the fact that his men are great at tracking people. If the police ever catch him I hope he becomes his cellmate's bitch! _A small smile comes to my face and I laugh a bit at the thought of my father being someone's bitch. I guess I'm lucky in the fact that I was able to pack all of my belongings in to only 3 bags and take them with me.

There are only a few handfuls of buildings that are still up and running, one of which is a little,seemingly family run, motel/hotel. A man, who seems to be in his sixties, greets me as I walk in. I smile and return the greeting.

"It has certainly been a while since we have had a customer here." The elderly man says as I approach the front desk.  
"Really? If you don't mind me asking, how are you still in business if you haven't had many guests for a while?"I ask him  
"You'd be surprised by how many people pass through here while on road trips, traveling, or on the run from something" The man says with a kind laugh.  
"I bet I would." I say as I laugh a little as well.  
"I assume you need a place to stay for the night. Am I correct?" He asks me.  
"A few nights actually. May I please stay for a bout a week sir?" I, politely, ask him.  
"Of course dear. And since you are such a kind young lady I'll give you a 20% discount and you can help yourself to the mini fridge in your room, free of charge." He says to me with a bright smile.  
"R-really? Thank you sir! Why are you being so generous towards me? Not that I don't appreciate it." I say to/ask him.  
"Well, you sorta look like you've been through something really tough and could use something nice to make you feel better." He says as he hands me a key.  
"Is it that obvious?" I jokingly ask and we both laugh a bit as I pay him for the room.  
"Your room is on the fourth floor. I hope it is to your liking." He says before I walk off.  
"I'm sure it will be. Thanks!" I say over my shoulder as I approach the stairs.

Once I'm in my room I toss my bags onto the ground near the bed and plop down on the, surprisingly soft, full sized bed, face first. _Hmm... comfy. And the bed set smells like ocean breeze detergent. Grey is a calming color for a bed set, but also neutral. I noticed the the rest of the room is a grey/cream color. The owner(s) must have wanted to keep the room neutral yet calm. I think the only thing with color is the dull red rug, my bags, and my hair, eyes, and clothes. _Sighing, I get up off the bed and walk across the room to the mini fridge. I open it and see a selection of snacks and beverages. After a few minutes of looking I decide to grab a bottle of blood orange mango Sobe (**A/N: One of my favorite Sobe flavors! :)**) and a packet of pepperoni sticks. I sit at the windowsill as I munch on my snack and sip my beverage.

(Sasuke's POV)

Not many people pass through this small abandoned town and I like it like that. Occasionally I do feel the need for the company of another person, but it is rare for this to happen. I didn't think it would happen again anytime soon, but that as before I saw **her**. Everything about her is so stunning: her waist length light brown hair, pale-ish, tan-ish, smooth looking skin, semi-curved body, long legs that her thigh length shorts show off perfectly, her red-ish pink-ish lips (which I saw when she turned around and looked in the direction of the shadowy ally I am standing in), and, probably her most striking and beautiful feature, her stunning, large, shining, bright hazel eyes. _She seems as though she has been through deep shit and would fuck up someone who pisses her off, but that is only hiding a shy, sweet, scared, innocent, kind hearted young girl who just wants someone to be there for her and to protect her. But why does it feel there is something else about her that is probably a huge secret she keeps from people? _Her tough side drew me in, her mysterious secret made me curious, and her she innocent side has a grip that won't be releasing me anytime soon. A smirk comes to my face as she enters the motel. _She longs for someone to protect and love her and I wouldn't mind being that someone. _My smirk grows more and lick my lips a little when the thought of what her blood is like comes to my mind. _Oh yes, she most definitely will be mine._

* * *

**A/N 2: I hope you all liked this chapter. I got the lyrics from a website called azlyrics. If you want to know what most of the setting in this story looks like then watch the video I mentioned in the opening author's note. **

**I have something new for me I am going to try in my stories and it is that whole question at the end of the chapter thing.**

**Question of the chapter: What is your favorite anime(not counting anime movies)?**

**My answer: Naruto, Kuroshitsuji, Sailor Moon, Space Dandy, Attack on Titan, (early)Pokemon, I used to like Yu-Gi-Oh but I kinda lost touch with it after a while, same for a show called Hamtaro.**

**Please review, follow,and favorite.**

**Flame and I will send Piggeh after you with his "Piggeh Slide"! (If you now what I am referencing than you get a BROFIST!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know it has been a while since I have been on here and I am sorry. I would like to thank **ChiRose16 (amazing bff/sister) **and **Genny14 **for reviewing the first chapter.**

_this is thought_

**_this is writing_**

***this is song lyrics being sung***

**this is putting emphasis on something**

**Disclaimer: see first chapter**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter**

* * *

(Sasuke's POV)

For most of the walk from the center of downtown to my home would take an hour or two, but it only takes about 5 minutes for me, of course most people aren't like me. As soon as I am inside I head straight for my office, turn my computer on, and open the email I sent to myself of a picture of the girl.

(flash back)

A few minutes after the girl walked into the motel I ran over to the building on the right of the motel, hoping she would get a room on that side. Luckily she did and I could see her room from the spot where I was sitting. As soon as she sat by the window I pulled my phone out of my pocket and quickly tool a picture of her while her full face could be seen through the window. I left before she could even know I was there.

(end flash back)

I drag the picture from my email into the search bar. I expect Facebook, YouTube, Deviantart, FanFiction, Google+, Quotev, or any social websites. What I see shocks me a bit. Right in front of my eyes is an article on the recent runaway of the leader of the Blood Volcanoes **(A****/N: Sorry, this was the first thing that came to mind after thinking for hours.) **daughter. _That explains why the fuck she is in this old abandoned shit of a town. "Gang Leader's 17 year old daughter ran away, missing for 5 weeks." A simple yet bold headline that will surely catch people's attention, if they cared about teenage runaway. _I read the article to get an idea of her situation. _Hm..., so her name is Julia. The name suits her very well. Wait, this article is 8 months old! It says she ran away the night of her birthday, so her 18th birthday will be in a few months. She has been on the run this long and no one has found her yet? She's good, but her luck will run out soon and she will be caught, but not by who she thinks._

I search around some more and find her Facebook. I go straight to her friends list and see many blocked people, most likely those connected to her father. I decide to look through her posts. One is a picture of her at the beach with some men and four other girls with a caption that says "**_Me with my (surrogate) brothers: Jeff, Tim, Brian, E.J., Tobby, and Ben (the youngest one) and my (surrogate) sisters: Rose, Jane, Chii, and Hannah. All of us having some fun in the sun! ;) _**" My eyes are drawn to her instantly and I notice her outfit choice. _Slightly revealing but still modest. She definitely knows how to pick out an outfit. _I try not to let my hormones take over my mind and deter me from my task. After looking through her pictures and posts I feel I know her better, but I still don't know all that I want to know. I exit her Facebook and decide to read stories on her FanFiction account to see how she is as a writer, but not before I notice her Twitter name. It only takes a minute to find and follow her. I go to her stories and click on one called Kuroshitsuji Kittens.

(My POV)

My phone vibrates and I see I have a new Twitter follower, Sasuke U. ( fire&amp;lightningmaster) (**A/N: I just made that up**), I look through his tweets and pics before I decide to follow him back. After leaving Twitter I open YouTube and watch a MMD video of Ciel Phantomhive and Sebastian Michaelis dancing to and singing Magnet (Kaito and Gakupo cover) by a YouTuber who goes by CielPhantomhiveNight. I like yaoi, so what?

(Time skip: later that night)

Opening my eyes I see nothing but darkness. _Where the hell am I? _"Julia-chan, why did you run away from us?" Turning to see what is behind me, even though I know nothing was there before. My eye are met with the sight of my father's most faithful and trusted, and his favorite, goons that I only know as "The Triplets". Their deep burgundy eyes bore into me as they look me up and down, looking everywhere except my eyes, and their shoulder length, messy, green dyed hair sways slightly in a breeze that passes us while their bangs hang in front of them (covering the top half of their eyes). My father had promised them that I would be their sex slave the night of my 17th birthday, which is the night I knew I had to leave or I wouldn't be able to escape. Standing a few feet away from them is my father, with a sickening grin on his face that makes me want to puke.

Instincts kick in as I start running away from the men into the darkness. I know they are following me, I can hear their footsteps. They don't sound to close, but I don't decrease my speed just encase my ears are deceiving me. "Leave me alone!" I keep muttering as I run.

(Sasuke's POV)

Standing by her bed and watching her toss and turn from a nightmare isn't something I thought I'd be doing tonight. I was just watching a movie, Tim Burton's Dark Shadows, when I got this feeling that something was wrong. I followed this feeling and here I am now. She keeps muttering "Leave me alone!" in her sleep. _What is she dreaming about that has her so scared?_

(My POV)

I know the triplets are getting closer to me, I feel them tug at my nightgown. _If I don't take a break soon I might trip, collapse, or something that will completely screw me over. The complete darkness really adds to my possible fuck up!_

My theory is proven correct when what feels like a cold metal pipe comes in contact with my leg and makes me trip. _That's just my fucking luck! _As I collide with the ground I hear my nightgown tear in some places. Blood pours out of some sorta deep scratches I got when I landed.

I feel hope drain from me as I lay there while the triplets close in on me. The stench of whiskey reaches my nose as the three are about to get me. A sudden warmth and safe feeling envelopes me, almost as if someone has their arms around me. Looking up I notice glowing red eyes with black markings in them.

A strange calming feeling courses through me as I looking into the eyes. "shhh! It's ok Julia. You're safe now." A calm, soothing, deep voice says to me while I feel a sensation that is as if my back is being rubbed.

(Sasuke's POV)

_She has finally calmed down. _Even though she is calm now I still hold her in my arms, enjoying the warmth coming from her and her sweet scent, it's like a field of strawberries and lavender. _Very addicting. _Running my hand through her hair a few times, I kiss her forehead before laying her back down and fixing the blankets so they cover her properly.

"Sleep well sweet little Julia." I whisper to her before I jump out her window and return home.

* * *

**A/N 2: What did you guys think? Again, sorry it took so long to update. I have had so many different story ideas and I took time writing out the first chapter to them. I really hope you enjoyed this one.**

**Please leave a review, follow, and fav.**

**Flamers will have to face the basalisc (I may have spelled that wrong) and they won't have the sword of Godric Griffindor to help fight the beast.**


	3. Authors Note

**A/N: I am so sorry I haven't updated on here for so long! I have been caught up the novels and short stories I am writing that might some day get published. I know that there are actually some people who like my fanfics so I promise I will try to upload more here as soon as my internet bill is paid (and maybe after Thanksgiving).**

**Could you all do me a favor and look through my current unfinished stories and tell comment on them if you want me to actually continue those specific ones, and maybe ones you want me to rewrite, either from the beginning or from a certain chapter?That way I know which to keep and which to delete.**

**Hopefully I can start updating again real soon.**


End file.
